divisionrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle, Snake
Mission Brief: * Genevieve Rothschild told us that her family has connections to the Skull and Bones society in Yale University. Turns out she has a membership even though it is men only. She will arrange a meeting for us. * We got a letter from Genevieve with an invitation to meet in New Haven. Objectives: # Find out what the society knows of Roger de Lauria's ship's logs # Collaborate with Genevieve to find out information while revealing as little as possible # Seek out the box L'Aragonese was transporting to Haiti Operative After-Action Reports: * Patrick: ** Division HQ *** We got a letter from Genevieve with an invitation to meet in New Haven. *** Booked the Wallingford Victorian Inn nearby. Genevieve was already there. ** Genevieve Rothschild *** I heard a german accent on the video *** Tomorrow we have a meeting with Professor Thomas Pogge and perhaps have some good brandy. ** Thomas Pogge *** I will send someone right away to see if we have the notes that you seek. *** Do you mind if another one of our members joins us? **** Paul Giamatti ***** Graduated in 1989, double masters. One of our esteemed members. ***** Father was also a member of ours. Bart Giamatti. ** Notes inherited from Albert Mackey *** Map to Hispaniola (Haiti) **** Roger of Lauria preceded Christopher Columbus and finding of the Americas by almost 500 years. **** There are markings on where the ship landed in Haiti. *** There was a note on where the cargo was taken **** On the turtle shaped isle. Climb to the summit of Morne La Visite and gaze due east. Travel four nautical miles and look for where psalm 137:1 takes place. Across the gaze of Madre Maria twixt the spread salty loins a modest shrine fore the papacy signifies the entrance to the sanctum. ** Tortuga *** Located the shrine the note was speaking of. An unceremonious pile of rocks covered in moss and vines. **** On top of the shrine there were two old, iron keys crossed. **** We removed the stones and found an opening under the shrine and an entrance to a tunnel carved into the bedrock. **** Came up to a large cave with some beams of light shining on a wooden chair. **** A man in the garb of a priest from the 14th century. **** On his lap rests an oblong box, identical to the one we retrieved from the monastery of blind whispers. **** “Now I may be let to rest. My vigil is done and the wishes of the Doge have been done and I may join our father whom art in Heaven. This is yours, Gibrail” he nods at Douglas. “Along with this I give you the first gift, the greatest of alll, faith. Your father watches over you all. Keep him in your minds and hearts and you shall meet him at the end of days. “ Douglas took the box and the man vanished. *** In the box there was a feather, 1,65m, pure white, specks of silver. Douglas picked it up and passed out. *** Douglas now remembers his past: **** As Ryan Healani tells him that someone from the inside has betrayed them on the Fukushima mission. She asked him to join him but Ryan refused saying that he still believes in Division’s cause. **** Ryan helped many of the people out of the power plant but eventually succumbed to the immense radiation and died. **** As Alan Turing working for the English during the war. **** Further back to the 14th century where all four of us were like brothers and sisters. That we were being used by the Templars to fight in their selfish war for Christianity. All the names and memories of the time flooded his mind just like Patrick earlier. **** An oblong box that was taken to Jerusalem to be buried underneath the Church of the Holy Sepulchre. **** The knowledge of English, German, Spanish, Enochian and Cryptography came to him. *** Jason saw a snake on top of a tree above the statue of Mary. It was looking at him intelligently. He went closer. **** He heard in his head: "Just watching things unfold. " **** As Jason asked the serpent who it is it only remarked "You really should brush up on your bible knowledge" **** “You’re not jealous are you, that all the others have got their feathers and you don’t?” **** “None shined as bright as I did.” *** Jason heard the sound of an owl. When asked if it also talks the owl shook its head. **** “Are you here to ward against the snake?” Headshake **** “Just keeping an eye on us?” Nod **** “Did God send you?” Headshake **** “It wasn’t Pearce either?” Headshake *** As we took the boat back we were attacked by a helicopter using automatic weapons. We had to get an emergency helicopter from Rebecca. ** Division HQ *** I theorized that the owl might have been Lilith and if the notes of the Rabbi are to believed… it’s possible that it is actually Sophia. *** Debriefed Pearce. He does not believe we are fallen. There’s some questions unanswered still. *** Next we go to Jerusalem and then we must speak with our sister.